


Hands Over Hearts

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Early Mornings, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, Post-Canon, Promises, Team Fluff, Third Year!FirstYears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: It's the dawn of their third and final year. The five of them have come so far, and yet, nothing's really changed.Promises are made in the early morning light, with nobody but each other around to hear them.





	Hands Over Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a small thank you gift in return for the amazing fic written for me for the Interhigh Exchange (which you can read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048352)), but along the way it got a little self-indulgent. I hope you enjoy, regardless. 
> 
> (At least it's not sitting on my desktop has _"that one 1 years fic"_ anymore).

When Hinata got up, the morning sun was barely peaking over the horizon. He stretched his arms above his head, running a hand through his untamable bedhead. With careful footsteps, he navigated around the mess on his floor and down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. A quick glance at the clock revealed that he was running late. He grabbed his book bag and a granola bar, before rushing out the door, smoothly hopping onto his bike, which had been leaning against the house.

He rode out of his neighborhood and through the hills that led to Karasuno. The sun was peeking through the trees, and the roads were empty so early in the morning. His pace slowed has he entered the outskirts of the city, weaving his way through the suburbs.

He veered left and right through the smaller streets using muscle memory. He slowed to a stop in front of an unassuming house. The lawn was perfectly manicured, a volleyball sat forgotten on the porch, and all the lights were off. It was almost eerily silent, surrounded by the long shadows of the low sun.

He pulled out his phone, refreshing it for new messages. He pursed his lips in thought when there was nothing there. Clambering off his bike and activating the kickstand, he walked around the house into the side yard. He placed his hand on the window to Kageyama’s bedroom and tried to peek in through the blinds. When he saw the still sleeping boy, he quietly rapped on the glass to get his attention.

It took several tries to get the knock to be loud enough to wake Kageyama, but not the entire household. Once awake, Kageyama pulled open the blinds and blinked sleepily at Hinata through the window, not entirely surprised at his early morning appearance.

Hinata mimed looking at a watch on his wrist. Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he jumped into action, nearly tripping over a volleyball strewn on his floor. Hinata laughed at the other boy’s clumsiness, before making his way back to the front of the house.

Five minutes later, Kageyama ran out of the house, pulling his jacket on with a free arm. “Why didn’t you text me earlier?”

“How was I going to know you were going to sleep in on the first day?”

“Because I sleep in _every_ year. You should know that by now,” he replied, rolling his eyes. The two started to walk in the direction of Karasuno. Kageyama pulled an apple out of his backpack and started to eat it, while Hinata skipped along side him.

“New school year, means the scores reset.”

“We never agreed to that,” Kageyama said.

“Just because you won last year, doesn’t mean that we don’t reset,” Hinata huffed. “I let you reset the scores when I won first year.”

“Fine, we can reset,” he admitted.

“I’m going to win,” Hinata said, tensing his muscles in anticipation.

“We can’t race now,” Kageyama said, knocking shoulders. ‘It’s not fair. You have your bike dumbass.”  

The two squabbled for several blocks, while Hinata pulled his bicycle alongside them. Halfway to Karasuno, they turned a corner and ran into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata bounced up to the other boys, full of energy, while Yamaguchi greeted them with a wide smile. Tsukishima pulled his backpack further up his shoulders, rolling his eyes at their cheerfulness.

Squeezed across the entire length of the sidewalk, the four of them continued their way to school, idly talking about their last days of summer and their new class schedules. The conversation was quiet and comfortable in the early morning air.

Suddenly, Hinata turned toward Kageyama. His bicycle would have clattered to the ground if not for a quick save by Yamaguchi on his other side. “If I ditch my bike with them, we can race.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, and silence fell over them, before they both simultaneously shot forward, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind. It was a close race, each of them overtaking each other for a few brief seconds before the other caught up.

In the end, Hinata tumbled through the school gates just seconds before Kageyama skid to a stop behind him. The two leaned against the school catching their breath.

The other two boys came gliding in behind them a few minutes later. Yamaguchi was precariously sitting on the handlebars, with Tsukshima peddling. They slowed to the stop in front of panting Kageyama and Hinata.

“I see some things never change,” Tsukishima said, as Yamaguchi tried not fall as he slid off the handlebars.

“Except they have,” Hinata said suddenly, standing up straighter. “This was our _last_ first race of the year.”

“Don’t be like that.” Kageyama playfully shoved him in the side. “We still have a lot volleyball to play.”

“Of course, you’d be thinking of volleyball.” Yamaguchi said, smiling at the freak duo. Even so, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this year was going to pass a lot quicker than any of them anticipated.

“You guys are late!” The four of them were startled out of their silence at the shout, and saw Yachi waving at them from the main door of the school. She was carrying posters in her hands and had a stack of club sign-up forms tucked under her arm. “I’ve been here for half an hour already,” she said smiling.

“When have Kageyama and Hinata ever been on time?” Tsukshima asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“You were late too, Stingyshima!” Hinata retorted. Tsukishima raised a single eyebrow in response, and Yamaguchi interrupted before it he could retort.

“Sorry, I overslept.”

She gave him a conspiratorial look. “We both know it wasn’t you, but nice try covering for them.”

He laughed and helplessly shrugged, ruffling her hair, and pulling her back toward the school with the others following behind.

On their way to the gym, the five of them hung the remaining posters. Yachi had made a new design for them using photographs from last year’s Spring High. She had even splurged to add an embossed finish. The last poster went up on the door to the clubroom.

They made their way down the stairs and toward the gym. While there was no “Official” morning practice on the first day, the Karasuno volleyball team had never known how to take a day off.

The five of them stood in a loose line in front of the door to the gym, unmoving and silent.

“So…” Yachi said, peering down the line before staring up at the gym, eyes wide. “This is it.”

“Our last season,” Yamaguchi said.

“And our last year,” Tsukishima added.

The wind blew and the sun reflected off the windows. The silence between them was louder than anything that they could have said out loud. Suddenly, it all felt so much more real.

This really was the end.

A fire lit in Hinata’s eyes. “Let’s win Nationals this year.”

“It’s not that easy, dumbass.”

“I know,” Hinata playfully shoved his shoulder against Kageyama’s. “It’s about the sentiment.”

Kageyama tilted his head, a thoughtful look on his face. Nodding once, with a small grin he said, “Let’s win Nationals.”

“After you, Captain.” Tsukishima smirked and gave an exaggerated bow.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, before he dug the key out of his pocket and walked up to the door.

He took a deep breath, inserted the key into the lock, and closed his eyes.  “To going as far as we can.”

Yachi walked up and placed her hand on his.

“To teammates, new and old.”

“To flying above any wall that might stand in our way.”

“To living in the moment. Our moment.”

“To volleyball.”

“To Karasuno,” Yamaguchi amended.

And the lock turned.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to hang out with my on [tumblr!](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
